Time Traveling Smurfs/Part 6
The smurfs were soon on their way to the bookstore, they took the subway to china town and then got of. They were walking down the road in popcorn boxes so they would not be seen. “I really hope that we find this place soon. I can’t see out of this box properly” Grouchy said, Grouchy bumped in to a lamp post “ouch” The other smurfs just laughed. “come along now Grouchy” Papa said. “it smells like butter in here” Smurfette complained. The smurfs stopped for a second as someone walked past. “hey look over there, isn’t that the book store?” Curious asked. “Yeah right” Papa said. “but its closed” Curious added. “then we will just have to find another way in, the book of spells is the only way to get home” Papa told Curious. The smurfs left their popcorn box disseizes and walked over to the book store, they soon found an opening, a small letter box, Smurfette, Curious, Brainy, Grouchy managed to climb up and soon found them self’s inside the book store, They looked around in amazement. “it’s a bit scary In here” Brainy told the others. “I think is pretty cool” Curious said. “Lets just get the book and get out of here” Grouchy complained. “Grouches right, it will be dark soon” Papa said. The smurfs started to wonder round looking for any signs of the book. Curious was walking along one of the shelves “that’s not it” he said “any one else seen anything” “nothing up here, look out below” Smurfette said as she slide down the banister . “I think I’ve fond something” Curious said as he pulled a big blue book out form on of the shelves, he gently tossed it to the table were the other smurfs were gathered. Brainy started to read the front cover “L’Histoire des Schtromupfs, Peyo” He turned the page and the smurfs saw pictures of them selves, this man called Peyo had recorded most of the adventures they went on and songs that they sang. “this is the one” Papa told them. Curious felt happy that they had found the book, but he had a bad feeling about something. Papa turned the page once more, he took a small piece of paper and a pencil out from under his hat, he then started to write something down. “The secret runes are hidden in this drawing” Papa said. The others just stared at the book while Papa tried to work out the formula. “Look here, the patterns on this page” papa said to himself. Papa continued to work for a few more minutes; he had managed to write down the spell to open the portal. Suddenly the door to the shop opened and the smurfs turned around to see there enemy Gargamel standing their. They screamed. “allow me, AHHHH, its Gargamelll” Gargamel laughed. Gargamel then pulled his dragon wand from his pocket and pointed it in the smurfs direction “RUN” papa shouted. The smurfs run in to another room as Garagmels blast from the wand hit the book shelve knocking it down on top of him. This allowed the smurfs some time. They found a metal door that was attached to a pipe, they had no idea where it went but they wanted to get away from Gargamel, Smurfete, Curious, Brainy and Grouchy were locked in the pipe. Papa stood outside. “Brainy take this spell, brew the potion and read the words on the paper, it has to be done tonight and what ever you do, don’t come back for me.” Papa said as he gave Brainy the spell. “Me, smurf the moon, but I’m not ready” Brainy said sounding a little unsure. “you have to be, I know you can do it Brainy” Papa said. “Please Papa don’t do this” Curious told him. “I have to, it’s the only way to save you and the other smurfs back home” Papa said. Gargamel came in to the room. “Smurfs” he called. Papa bravely walked over to the wizard “well Gargamel what are you waiting for” Gargamel used his wand to capture Papa, Smurfette, Curious, Brainy and Grouchy watched sadly as their Papa winced in pain. “Papa” Curious cried. “Papa, No” Smurfette cried. Even Grouchy was crying. “we better go, its getting dark” Curious said. “Brainy, I have faith that you can do the spell” “come on, lets go” the smurfs slowly backed away, tears were still in their eyes but they did there best to fight it. They soon found them selves back out on the street on top of some creates, down below were some pigeons. There was still on problem. “how are we going to get back to Clumsy?” Smurfette asked. "thats a good point, we are miles away from were Grace and Patrick live, we wont make it in time" Brainy panicked “we could ride” Curious suggested. He got on the birds back, the bird seemed a bit shocked to have a rider but soon took of in the sky. The other smurfs followed. Patrick and Graces apartment. Clumsy was standing on the island in the kitchen, Grace was walking round and Patrick was standing there, he had just received a call from his boss, it didn’t go to well and now he was waiting to find out if he was going to loose his job. The couple looked out to the night sky. “its getting dark” Clumsy said. “yeah, maybe we should go and look for them” Grace said. Just then Smurfette, Curious, Brainy and Grouchy came in through the window knocking things over as they tried to get the birds to land. They did and the smurfs thanked them as they flew back out the window. “weres Papa” Patrick asked them. “Gargamels captured him.” Curious told Patrick. “What?” Patrick said sounding shocked. “He took him to son place called Belveedaray Castle” Smurfette said with a hint of sadness in her voice. “He’s goanna…” Grouchy started. “please don’t say it” Curious pleaded. Grace looked at the smurfs with a confused look on her face. “Were is Belveedaay? I’ve never heard of such a place” Patrick thought for a moment “He’s taken him to Belvedere Castle in Central Park” “to extract his essence” Brainy sobbed. “What, no, we have to go and get him” Grace said. “No, Gargamel is more powerful than ever” Smurfette told Grace. “Papa said that we are not to go back for him, no matter what, he is trying to protect us” Curious added. “But we can leave Papa behind” Clumsy said agreeing with Grace. “we promised Papa, Clumsy” Curious said “no ,we can’t do that” Clumsy said crossing his arms in a sign of protest. “we promised Papa that we would do exactly what he said” Brainy told Clumsy. “That’s right” Grouchy added. The smurf’s looked at each other for a moment and then looked to Patrick as he began to talk. “I didn’t, I never promised him anything” Patrick said as he walked out of the room, Clumsy followed. “Never did I, and there is no way I’m leaving here without Papa.” Clumsy said bravely. “I’m in to, its wrong to leave Papa here along with that wizard” Curious said. “So am I” Grouchy said agreeing with Curious. “were all in” the other Smurfs agreed. “All for one and one for smurf” The cheered lifting the hands up in to the air. Smurfette, Curious, Grouchy, Patrick and Grace made their way to Central Park with the heads hold high. They were going to save Papa and return home form New York. When the got to Central Park Grace went a different way round she was to stay hidden until it was over. The three smurfs and Patrick got down low to the weren’t seen. The reached the end of the trail and the smurfs climbed on to the wall. “We remember the plan, right?” Smurfette asked. “lets get our smurf on” Grouchy said. Patrick then took is mobile Phone out and dieled a number Brainy was on the other end. “Brainy, whats happening?” Patrick asked. “I’ve added the ingredients, it’s more powerful than I thought. I don’t think I can do it” Brainy said panicking. “Brainy you can do this, Just say the incantation” Patrick said trying to reassure Brainy. Brainy muttered some strange words and all of a sudden their was an explosion, two bright sparks of blue shot up to the moon and soon it was a brilliant blue. Everyone looked up in amazement. People on the street looked up as well wondering were the sight had come from. They were all taking pictures. “well I be smurfed” Grouchy sighed. Brainy had gone back though the portal to get the other smurfs so they could help distract Gargamel.